


Dream out of Dreams

by r1mi



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Prison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1mi/pseuds/r1mi
Summary: My heart is pierced by Cupid…





	Dream out of Dreams

**Side A**

 

Papillon看到了Louis.

 

不是经常出现在他梦中的那个小丑路易，是真实的路易，裸着上身在穹顶上专心地画着什么。他更瘦了，凌乱毛躁的黑发下，灰绿色的眼睛亮的惊人，那眼中有他熟悉地创作时专注的狂热，又有一丝他之前印象中未曾见过的甜蜜和喜悦。他大概心情不错，一边作画一边居然还断断续续哼着不成调的曲子。

 

‘My heart is pierced by Cupid…’

 

Papillon提起了兴趣，打算凑近听一听，顺便嘲笑一下Louis糟糕的歌声。他的视线划过Louis背部陈旧的鞭伤，落到他涂满颜料粗糙的右手上。他想起第一次见到Louis，他是那么干净体面，一丝不苟的头发，养尊处优的皮肤和身体，看起来就像一只优雅而脆弱的麋鹿，明明下一秒就可能被岛上的任何一个囚徒生吞活剥，却有着贵族般的姿态和神情。

 

Papillon曾经很不屑于那些所谓的上流社会,认为他们不过是走了好运，大多自私又天真的可怕，他往往把他们当作可供劫掠的羔羊。可是他的Louis并不真是那样的，Guiana的生活让Louis逐渐褪去了精英的外壳，让他看到了真实的路易，那个温和的，脆弱的，总会用带着笑意的，又有点不确定的眼神看着他的Louis.

 

‘I distain all glittering gold…’

 

Papillon走到了他的Louis面前，想要触碰他的手，想要拉着他离开这里，回到他们Venezuela的家中，然而他却摸了个空，直直地穿过了Louis的手掌，碰到了Louis作画的岩壁，然后他看清了那幅画。

 

Louis在画一只蝴蝶，在那只蝴蝶周围是不同颜色，形状各异的无尽的蝴蝶，它们堆砌在岩壁的一角，仿佛在呐喊，又仿佛在哭泣，似乎下一秒就要破壁而出。而他的Louis却仍然带着笑意哼着轻快的曲子，仿佛他并不是在画着这样浸润着挣扎的画作，而是在画着什么清晨集会的热闹场景。

 

‘There is nothing can console me…’

 

他又尝试了几次去触碰Louis，去和他讲话，最终确认了这是太过于吝啬的梦境，也许是因为过于真实，并不像他往常每日梦中的嘉年华幻境那样，可以和小丑Louis交流甚至碰触到他。于是他沉默地看着Louis画完那只蝴蝶，最后用手甩下蝴蝶飞行的轨迹，然后带着那温柔伴着一丝憧憬的笑意顺着蝶群的轨迹望向远方。

 

Papillon顺着Louis的视线走到窗边，那轨迹的尽头是窗沿上一只有些褪色的却栩栩如生的蝴蝶，它冲着窗外，面对着海洋，看起来下一刻就要起飞。

 

‘But my jolly sailor bold.’

 

 

**Side B**

 

Louis又在画蝴蝶。

 

他已经画了太多的蝴蝶，那蝶群从窗边一直延伸到穹顶的边缘，形成了一道颇为壮观的轨迹，最新的这片蝴蝶甚至已经快要蔓延到他的床头上方了。

 

从他的牢房门口走到穹顶的边缘需要正好5步，这个数字和Papillon被幽禁在黑暗中的时间一样，和当年他父亲把他关在储物间的次数也一样。Louis对数字很敏感，对时间也很敏感。这并不是什么好事。前者让他沦落到这个地方，而后者让他更加难以忍受这个地方。可是至少他还活着，他告诉自己，这是最重要的事。

 

Louis至今记得他第五次被关进储物间时的场景，那是一个初秋的下午，他美丽的母亲把他紧紧地抱在怀里，亲吻着他的额头，哭泣着说着对不起，他拉住母亲的手，小心地绕过了上面骇人的淤青，像往常一样踮起脚尖亲了亲母亲地脸颊，告诉母亲不要害怕。然而母亲却没有像之前一样他的抚摸他的头发，而是发出了一声近乎崩溃般的抽噎，不断重复着对不起，在他不解的目光中，缓慢却坚定地转身离开了家门。

 

几个小时之后，他的水手父亲如往常一样醉醺醺的回到家，开始寻找他发泄的工具。Louis瑟瑟发抖的躲在自己的房间里，听着父亲的靴子在落在地板上发出刺耳又让人恐惧的声音。当他的父亲终于察觉到房中的异常，并意识到他的妻子终于不堪忍受他的毒打离开了的时候，他彻底的失控了。他疯狂地破坏着房间中的一切物品，像是有着无尽的怒气。Louis听到他粗重地喘息着走上楼梯，来到他的房间，一脚踹开了房门。发现他居然还在的时候父亲笑了一下，他摇摇晃晃地把Louis从床边拖起来用靴子猛地踹了他几下，然后像平时对母亲一样拉住了他的头发，看着他和母亲最为相似的眼睛笑着说道“我要杀了你。”父亲把他的头狠狠的按向地面，掐住了他的脖子，手逐渐收紧。在那漫长的一分钟里，Louis疯狂地挣扎，恳求，拍打，在窒息的痛苦中前所未有的想要活下去，然后在某一刻他感觉他就要死去的时候，父亲停下了，他透过泪光看到父亲的脸模糊的似乎闪过一丝愧疚，父亲小声嘟囔了一句，然后又把他拖到了储物间锁了起来。他在储物间里过了五个小时，感觉身体的每一个部位都在逐渐破碎，痛得几乎不敢呼吸，在一片无尽的漆黑中，他唯一的信念就是一定要活下去，母亲一定会来救他的。

 

然而母亲一直没有来，五个小时后，父亲打开储物间的门，咒骂着让他滚去做饭。在那之后，他无数次的祈求上天，希望母亲能够回来带走他，就像他在那逼仄的储物室中祈求的那样。直到某一天他突然意识到，母亲已经永远离开他了，因为在母亲心中他永远没有自由那样重要。那一天，他像母亲一样，离开了那个永远酒气弥漫的家。

 

那是他人生中唯一成功的一次逃亡，是为了生存，而他后来在无数次失败的逃亡中选择留下，也只是为了生存。

 

‘There is nothing can console me…’

 

他轻声哼着他唯一会唱的一首歌，那是在他记忆中父亲还没有开始酗酒前短暂的好时光里，母亲最爱唱的歌。她总是一边笑着哼歌一边慢悠悠地做菜，阳光顺着窗户透进屋内，照得母亲的头发泛着金色的微光，那样美丽，让人想要落泪。

 

他回过神来，继续认真地画着。从他记事起，他的脑海中就总是充斥着各种画面，那些画面都有着那样美丽的情感，温暖的，奉献一切的，被爱着的，他别无选择，于是他一刻不停的作画，好像每完成一副画，就有了一个新的生灵陪伴在了他的身边，让他产生一种不再孤独的错觉。那些画面曾经是杂乱无章的，有时来源于他生命中的事物，有时好像只凭空出现在他的脑内。不过他近年来有了一定的作画偏好，画的最多的还是蝴蝶，导致现在他闭上眼睛，整个房间仿佛都是蝴蝶振翅的声音。

 

Louis感觉今天的心情格外的好，不知是想到了母亲，还是又想到了Papillon。他画完了最后一笔，看向窗外的大海，今天是个所有水手都会喜欢的好天气，风和日丽，他走到窗边打开了窗户，咸腥的海风吹了进来，让角落里的炉火跳了一跳。

 

他看着蔚蓝色的海洋，想起了他金发的水手，闭上眼睛接着哼起了歌。

 

‘But my jolly sailor bold.’

 

注1: 文中引号部分来源于歌曲My Jolly Sailor Bold

 

注2: 创作完全基于Papillon（2017）影片内容和作者本人漏了的脑洞，作者还未阅读原著，也没有看过原版1973年电影，如有出入请多多包涵。

 

 


End file.
